1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding frame for mounting an antenna and more particularly to a folding frame for mounting an antenna on an upstanding support structure such as a tower, pole or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication antennas are commonly mounted on upstanding support structures such as towers, poles, etc., to optimize signal reception and transmission. The antennas may be secured to the support structures by a variety of different mounting assemblies or mounts. Some of the mounts are commonly referred to as a T-frame mount, a V-frame mount, standoff sector mount, etc. The prior art mounting assemblies or mounts may be partially assembled at the factory and shipped to the job site on a pallet or the like or may be shipped to the job site in an unassembled manner. If the mounting assembly is partially or completely assembled at the factory, the assembled size thereof creates shipping problems. If the mounting assemblies are shipped to the job site in an unassembled condition, the components thereof must be assembled at the job site which is time-consuming.
Recently, Andrew Corporation of Orland Park, Ill., has been distributing a folding frame for mounting an antenna identified as a “Quik-Tee Sector Frame” which may be assembled at the factory, folded and shipped to the job site on a pallet. Although the Andrew Corporation Quik-Tee Sector Frame, after being assembled, may be folded to reduce its shipping size, applicant believes that the Andrew Corporation structure, in its folded position, is still too large for convenient shipping and that the Andrew Corporation structure, in its non-folded position, may not be as structurally sound as is desirable. Its flat member design produces greater wind loading on the existing structure. The commonly used single support arm design is prone to twist causing permanent deformation and possible failure when a man load is applied at the ends of each face.